


Respect my Privacy

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Boobytraps, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Leila protects her space as she promised herself.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Respect my Privacy

It's been almost a week since I was dropped into the Devildom. James and I are invited to join a special exchange program for this kind of university now, called RAD. I must say, I do learn a lot of interesting things there. My witchcraft education might have been mostly finished in the Human World, but here, I can learn a lot more!

James, Solomon and I are walking home after class, chatting all the way, when suddenly James DDD starts chiming in the typical way that let us know it is one of the spy-ware chats. Sadly my new DDD didn't have that feature when Lucifer gave it to me, but James had promised me to share all interesting or funny conversations with me.

I see Solomon looking curious at James, when he looks at it and then pockets it again, while the messages are still coming in like a neverending stream. It is honestly quite distracting during our walk, but I know James wants to keep that feature a secret from everybody, but me.

“It's nothing interesting.” He tells Solomon. “Just Mammon complaining about something, like usual. I check it later. He needs to learn to wait his turn. For now I'm hanging out with you guys, right?”

Solomon seems to think that is an acceptable excuse and nods. “I have to return to Purgatory Hall now anyway. You're almost home, the rest of the way should be safe.” He waves and leaves immediately, like he always does. So sudden that it seems rude, but it never actually feels like that.

“Strange.” Both me and James mumble, as we wave at his back. “Anyway, let's check out this chat.” James says, as we go sit on the bench inside of the gates of The House of Lamentation garden. We do this often. We are safe within the fences, but still free from the sometimes exhausting demons inside the House. “I bet this one is going to be hilarious. It's about your room.” He winks at me and I look at him suspiciously.

“What about my room?” I ask him, alarmed.

“See for yourself.” He says as we huddle close over his DDD.

**The Demon Brothers (7)**

< **Mammon:** Yo!

< **Mammon:** Do any of ya know what's up with the attic room?!

< **Belphegor:** It's Leilas room now, why?

< **Mammon:** The place is freakin' BOOBYTRAPPED, I tell ya!

< **Asmodeus:** Oh , yes! I KNOW!

I grin. Oh, here we go!

< **Satan:** I never noticed that when I was there to bring her some spellbooks.

< **Leviathan:** Me neither. I was there a few days ago to bring her some anime and manga she might like and it looked like any regular Normie room.

< **Belphegor:** Seems normal to me, she made it even comfier, is what I think.

< **Beelzebub:** Something weird happened to me too, when I was there...

< **Lucifer:** Why don't you all fill us in on what happened?

< **Mammon:** Get this.

< **Mammon:** EVERY time I touch somethin', it gives me a zapp, or a burn or it's super heavy or somethin'!

< **Mammon:** And just now, when I was gonna inspect an earring on 'r vanity, it just rolled away. I chased the damned thing around half the room, before it landed in a crack in the floorboards.

< **Mammon:** Then a Little D came out the crack with it and put it back onto the damn vanity! **(Confused-Demon sticker)**

< **Leviathan:** LMFAO! LOOOOL! Wish I could have seen that!

James and I are laughing too. “Me too, Leviathan! Me too!” I snicker.

< **Mammon:** Ye, ye, Laugh it up! I felt like a freakin' idiot!

< **Satan:** You might be onto something there, Mammon.

< **Mammon:** WHAD'D YA SAY?!

< **Lucifer:** Hmhm... Very amusing. What is your story, Beelzebub?

< **Beelzebub:** Well...

< **Beelzebub:** I heard her talking to Belphie yesterday, about that she would be making cream puffs for him and that he could come and get them when he felt like it... They would be in the fridge in her room, she said.

< **Belphegor:** Don't tell me you went to steal them! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**

< **Beelzebub:** I only wanted a taste, I swear!

< **Belphegor:** I can't believe you! She made them for me! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**

< **Beelzebub:** Yeah, well. If you didn't take them yet, they're still there.

< **Belphegor:** Huh. What do you mean?

< **Beelzebub:** Because when I tried to open the fridge, I got knocked back halfway across the room by some kind of forcefield.

< **Lucifer:** Really?

< **Satan:** Impressive.

< **Beelzebub:** Yeah... It got me an actual bruise. I haven't gotten one of those in centuries. So, I won't be touching her fridge or cabinets anymore, if I were you.

“It works only on people who I didn't give permission. Like Beelzebub. I can't let him raid my stuff.” I tell James who had given me a look. “If you want something, you can just take it.”

< **Lucifer:** It probably only works on you, Beel. She seemed to have told Belphie he could take them out.

< **Belphegor:** I go get them right now and you can't have any, Beel!

< **Beelzebub:** Sorry Belphie. (Sad-Demon sticker)

“See? Lucifer gets it.” I tell him. “It had to be strong enough for Beelzebubs strength. You're not mad at me, are you?” I ask him a bit timid. I know how much James loves Beelzebub.

“Nah, I'm not mad at you for that.” He throws his arm over my shoulder. “Beel had it coming for a long time. He gets away with stealing peoples food way to often. Good on you to put up literal boundaries. I'm just really impressed that you could actually do it.” He looks at me with admiration.

“I AM a witch. Usually that kind of forcefield or shield is used in a battle or duel, but you know...” I laugh a little. “Living with demons is kind of a warzone, right?”

< **Lucifer:** What is your story, Asmo?

< **Asmodeus:** Owww... It's so baaadd, Lucifer... **(Crying-Demon sticker)**

< **Lucifer:** Stop being a drama queen and out with it.

< **Asmodeus:** Fine!

< **Asmodeus:** I went in there this morning, after she had left for class. To inspect her clothes, you know?

< **Leviathan:** Didn't she tell you not to touch her clothes?

< **Asmodeus:** That is NOT the point now!

< **Satan:** I beg to differ. Sounds like this is going to be interesting as well.

< **Lucifer:** **(Sighing-Demon sticker)** Go on Asmodeus...

< **Asmodeus:** Yes, well. When I touched one of her dresses, it gave off some sort puff of dust, right in my face. It gave me a terrible cough for over 5 minutes! It made me all sweaty and dirty and NOT in the fun way!

Lots of different kinds of Demon stickers from the brothers. Varying from rolling eyes to laughing.

< **Asmodeus:** I'm serious! And that is not even the worst part!

< **Lucifer:** **(Sighing-Demon sticker)** What is the worst part?

< **Asmodeus:** When I went to inspect her vanity for beauty products, I noticed she had only some sort of ordinary Human World daycream and nightcream.

< **Leviathan:** So what?

< **Asmodeus:** So, I went ahead and tried to replace that with quality products from the Devildom, but when I wanted to throw it out, it EXPLODED! In my FACE! And on my HANDS!

< **Belphegor:** Ahahaha! I taught her that curse, after the cream puff incident. I guess she really was able to modify it, like she planned. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**

< **Lucifer:** You taught her that spell? And she modified it to explode only on skin?

< **Asmodeus:** This is no time for being impressed, Lucifer! She did something to that curse, so now my face and hands are covered in SPOTS! I look horrendous!

< **Leviathan:** Didn't she warn you about that too? Looks to me it is your own fault.

< **Lucifer:** Agreed.

< **Satan:** It sounds to me, you all underestimated our new human. She seems to be quite talented.

< **Lucifer:** I hope you all learn a lesson from this.

< **Asmodeus:** She better has an antidote for these spots... **(Angry-Demon sticker)**

James and I are doubling over, laughing. “This was hilarious!” James exclaims. “You know I love them, but they absolutely have no respect for privacy!” Suddenly his face lights up. “Oh, I suddenly have an amazing idea! Come on. Let's go inside.”

“Okay, what are you up to?”

“You'll see...”

“Hey guys!” James says in his jovial way, when we walk into the common room and all his demons give some sort of greeting back. Asmodeus is indeed spotted and he gives me a very dark look. I see Leviathan give me a thumbs up, before he goes back to playing on his DDD. Lucifer gives James a tender smile and me a nod. I see Satan and Belphegor give me a big grin. And I see Beelzebub and Mammon avoiding looking at us. But James walks straight over at Beelzebub and sits on his lap. Probably curious about where the bruise might be, I think to myself.

“Hello.” I say as well. Still a little shy in such a big group, but I get various greetings back as well. When I walk toward the group, Belphegor immediately pulls me down next to him and wraps his arm around me. Mammon and Satan frown at that, but I don't read anything into it. I figured by now, he probably likes to cuddle with people, so I let him. “You guys had a good day? Sorry, we're late again...”

Lucifer says. “That's quite allright, I have noticed you have an inconvenient school-roster. I will talk to Diavolo about that. It's dangerous to be always this late. Demons will notice.” He rubs his chin, thinking. “Although, so far you seem to be able to fend for yourself.”

“What happened to you, Asmo?” James asks him, causing a snicker from Leviathan, Satan and Belphegor. I suddenly realize what James wants me to do: Talk about what happened, without letting the demons know we know what happened.

Asmodeus starts to cry. “My skin broke out! I look awfull! I will never be beautiful again...” He sniffles.

“Ahw, don't worry, Asmodeus!” I tell him. “If you tell me what happened, I'm sure I can make a cure for you, no problem. How's that sound?”

Asmodeus narrows his eyes at me. I can just see him contemplating the pro's and cons of being truthful with me now. Then he nods. “Yes, I would like that very much, Leila. I will tell you later, okay?”

“Of course!”

I turn to Beplhegor, leaning my head lightly on his shoulder, risking another dark look from Satan and Mammon, but this way I can also look at Beelzebub, without it being obvious. “Did you allready found the cream puffs I made for you?”

He nods, pulling me a little closer. “I just took them out of your fridge and they are perfect!”

I see Beelzebub rubbing his thigh. The bruise is probably there. James gives me a wink when he notices it. I want to laugh, but I suppress the urge.

So instead I give Belphegor a smile. “I'm glad to hear that.” I tell him and then turn my attention to Satan. “Satan, thank you for the spellcraft reference books. I was able to modify some spells I recently learned, with the help of them!” I tell him enthousiastly.

“Really?” He smiles at me. “That's impressive. Most witches don't invent spells anymore themselves. That's mostly what sorcerers do.”

“Yeah, Solomon taught me how to do that. Maybe I become a sorceress too, who knows? Anyway, it's one of the most fun parts of spellcasting, don't you think? Apart from actually see them working in action.” I say in my most innocent voice and I see Satan bite his lower lip, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Definitely!” He nods at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

“Oh that reminds me!” James chimes in. “I was gonna ask you, Leila. You told me you put up some spells in your room, right? Can you put some spells in my room, too? Just basic stuff. Like something that only I can open my fridge?”

Beelzebub winces.

“And I seem to misplace my valuables quite often. Something to prevent that, if that's possible.”

Mammons face turns beet-red.

“And something to strenghten my clothes, I think” He scratches his head. “For some unknown reason they end up in rags every time. Strange, right?”

Asmodeus chokes on his tea.

“Sure! Let's go right now. We should be done by dinner-time.” I struggle a bit to get out of Belphegors hold and then link my arm with James. While we walk out of the room we hear thunderous laughter rising up from behind us and James and I grin at each other.


End file.
